Ally of the Warmind
by Arisentactica
Summary: The Young Wolf, injured after the destruction of the SIVA replication chamber, collapses while in the Iron Temple. What happened to our favorite Guardian? Read to find out! (Review to let me know if I should continue the story!)


"_Young Wolf! Young Wolf are you there?! Respond damn it!"_ a voice yelled in the helmet's comm.

The recipient of the frantic yelling was laying on the ground groaning softly.

"Lord Saladin?" the Guardian murmured, his voice muffled slightly by his helmet.

"Come on Guardian, our job isn't done." his Ghost said before flaring its Light, healing the Hunter of his injuries and repairing his armor.

"What happened?" he asked as he sat up. He looked around and saw that he was outside the SIVA production chamber. He remembered starting the self-destruct and running for his life, hearing an explosion, feeling thrown through the entrance doors and something force itself into his body.

"Would you like the long or short answer?" Ghost asked.

The Guardian turned his head to face the Ghost, whose eye was practically glowing with mirth.

"I want to get out of here," the Guardian snapped, "not talk about it for hours on end."

The Ghost huffed in annoyance, "I wouldn't talk your ear off… just half of it."

"Just get us onto the ship." He sighed tiredly before something caught his gaze, "and transmat that onto the ship with us." He added, pointing at the object.

Just a moment later the transmat activated, taking the Guardian and his Ghost to their ship, the _Longest Vigil_, which, as soon as the Guardian was onboard, was on its way to the Iron Temple.

The Iron Temple, built into the face the legendary Felwinter Peak, hidden by Vostok Observatory, was a welcome sight after months of fighting. The Guardian's Ghost piloted the _Longest Vigil_ to the transmat zone, allowing the Guardian to finally look at the object that caught his attention.

The Guardian's helmet was beside him on a hook made for it, revealing his face. He was human with pale skin, orange eyes signifying his main sub-class, gunslinger, and auburn hair cropped close to his head.

"It's a helmet." he said, looking at the helmet, rusted and partially covered in dormant SIVA.

The Ghost glanced at the helmet before returning its attention to piloting their jumpship, "What has you so interested about a helmet?" it asked skeptically.

"The helmet is an _Iron Lord's_ if you actually look at it." the Guardian snapped, his mind still jumbled from his bout of unconsciousness.

The Ghost looked at the Guardian, shock showing in it's optic. It then looked down at the helmet and gasped softly, but the Exo heard it anyway. He turned to look at his annoying companion with a curious expression on his faceplates

"What is it?" he asked.

"That helm belonged to Lady Jolder." the Ghost explained almost reverently, "The one who, if the stories are true, had a special relationship with Lord Saladin. Whether they were only close friends or more is something you'd have to ask Saladin himself."

The Guardian nodded, still processing the information.

"Activating transmat," the Ghost announced after a few minutes of silence, breaking the Guardian out of his stupor.

After a flash of white, the Guardian was in front of the doors to the Iron Temple, pillars on either side of him, his helmet off. In the holster on his hip was Hawkmoon, on his back was Devil's Dawn, a sniper rifle his Ghost made for him from a scavenged Fallen shrapnel launcher.

The Guardian walked through the doors of the Temple into the hallway. He slowed his pace before he walked into the chamber to grasp Jolder's helm in both hands before moving forward once more.

In the main chamber, surrounded by statues of the fallen Iron Lords, including the owner of the helm he found, the Hunter walked to Lord Saladin, who was standing in between the statues of Jolder and Silimar.

When the Guardian was before the steps leading to the level Saladin was on, he stopped.

"We found this after destroying the replication chamber." he said, showing Saladin the helm.

Saladin looked at the object in the Young Wolf's hands and his eyes widened. He walked down the stairs, his hands already reaching out for the helm before he was able to grasp it, his eyes glued to the helm the entire way. He grasped the helm gently, probably a good thing considering there was a large crack in the visor and the entire helmet was rusted.

"Thank you." he finally said, "She would be honored."

The Guardian nodded and said, "I am honored to return it to its home."

Suddenly a sharp pain ignited all over the Hunter's body. He opened his mouth to say something, but only a scream of pain came out as he crumpled to the ground.

"Guardian!" his Ghost called out frantically, seeing his partner's body glow crimson.

"No," Saladin whispered fearfully, "It cannot be."

The Guardian, writhing on the ground, nearly blacking out from the pain and was growing hoarse from all the screaming he was doing, could hear both his companion's and his mentor's words, and was confused, but all he could see was red and a small text in the center of his already fading vision before losing consciousness.

'_SIVA integration complete.'_


End file.
